Question: Compute
\[\frac{(1 + 17) \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{2} \right) \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{3} \right) \dotsm \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{19} \right)}{(1 + 19) \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{2} \right) \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{3} \right) \dotsm \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{17} \right)}.\]
Solution: We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{(1 + 17) \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{2} \right) \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{3} \right) \dotsm \left( 1 + \dfrac{17}{19} \right)}{(1 + 19) \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{2} \right) \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{3} \right) \dotsm \left( 1 + \dfrac{19}{17} \right)} &= \frac{\dfrac{18}{1} \cdot \dfrac{19}{2} \cdot \dfrac{20}{3} \dotsm \dfrac{36}{19}}{\dfrac{20}{1} \cdot \dfrac{21}{2} \cdot \dfrac{22}{3} \dotsm \dfrac{36}{17}} \\
&= \frac{\dfrac{36!/17!}{19!}}{\dfrac{36!/19!}{17!}} \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}